Di algo
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Hay cosas que a Dominique Weasley no le gustan. Pero solo hay una cosa que odia y es que sepan que es francesa y vayan con esa sonrisa y le digan "Di algo"


**N/A:** Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno aquí os traigo una historia que está basada en hechos reales. Modificada al estilo de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** JK no sabes francés. Yo sí.

* * *

><p>Había cosas que a Dominique Weasley no le gustaban, como cuando le pedían que repitiera su nombre porque no lo habían entendido a la primera o cuando la gente se acercaba a ella por ser hija de Bill Weasley, partícipe en la batalla de Hogwarts, mordido por un hombre lobo o cuando aquella vez se acercaron a preguntarle la razón de ser tan fea y tener un pelo tan vulgar teniendo una madre con sangre de Veela (eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría a Ethan Nott, por muy novio suyo que fuera ahora).<p>

Pero eran cosas que no tenían mucha importancia, cosas que le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Como cuando James le gastaba una de sus bromas o Victoire la chinchaba. Como cuando Ethan fingía que no entendía a su novia cuando le hablaba en francés. Tampoco eran tan importantes.

Pero había una cosa que Dominique odiaba. Lo había odiado desde pequeña. Lo que Dominique Weasley más odiaba era cuando la gente se enteraba de que era _francesa_. No es que fuera una desgracia, es más se enorgullecía mucho de serlo. El problema era le pedían que dijera algo.

Unas veces, de la primeras, se limitaba a saludar, otras decía que el tiempo que hacía. Pero con el paso de los años sus frases se habían vuelto peores: criticaba a los que se atrevían a preguntarle, les insultaba, les decía que no tenían cerebro y que debían irse antes de que les echara una maldición o cosas por el estilo.

Solo le había gustado aquella situación una vez. Fue al poco tiempo de entrar en Hogwarts, una niña que se creía superior a ella le preguntó que si era verdad que era francesa y ella con una sonrisa contestó que sí. La niña le dijo que dijera algo, pero como ella sabía hablar el inglés tan bien como el francés, le dijo a la niña que, como era bilingüe, podía hablar ambas lenguas igual de bien y le pidió por favor que dijera una frase y ella se la traduciría. Pero la niña pensó que solo quería darse aire de sabihonda y la reto a presentarse en francés. Dominique sonrió y se puso a hablar de sí misma, su color de pelo, sus ojos, donde vivía, habló de sus padres y sus hermanos. De que tenía curiosidad por saber como era Hogwarts y que aún no tenía decidido que haría al acabar el colegio.

La niña la cortó en medio de una frase y después de decirle (más bien gritarle) que la creía, se marchó echa una furia.

Lo malo fue que la noticia se extendió por todo el colegio y desde entonces mucha gente le pedía que dijera cosas en ese idioma. Algunos incluso se acercaban cuando le gritaba a alguien, ya que lo hacía en francés. Y eso de gritar lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza a alguien les gustaba a sus compañeros.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Se dirigía al gran comedor con Ethan cuando unas niñas de segundo o tercero le pidieron por favor que dijera algo en francés, ya que ese idioma les sonaba a música celestial.

Ethan, acostumbrado a los arranques de furia de su novia se apartó unos pasos, esperando el momento de intervenir.

-¿Estás segura de que sabes francés?-preguntó una de ellas.

-Yo creo que nos hemos equivocado de Weasley-dijo la otra.- Como son tantos nunca sabes de quién hablan los mayores.

Ethan sonrió. Si seguían por ahí, iban a salir muy mal paradas.

Dominique por su parte estaba harta, quería gritarles, pero por experiencia sabía que solo conseguiría que la adoraran y la persiguieran por los pasillos a todas horas. Además era Sábado y no había desayunado, si no se daba prisa tendría que ir a Hogsmade sin comer y tomarse algo en las _Tres escobas_ y eso sería como pronto en una hora.

Se moría un por desayuno al estilo francés, con bollos de esos que la hacían engordar al menos tres kilos todos los veranos cuando iba de visita, el café las tostadas con…

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la niña de antes, interrumpiendo la imagen mental de una gran tostada dorada que Dominique tenía pensado comerse.

Con cansancio miró a la niña y suspiró.

-_Où est le beurre salé?*_- y siguió su camino imaginándose una tostada con una buena cantidad de mantequilla salada.

Ethan la siguió, muerto de risa por la frase. Dominique Weasley podía tener muchas manías y volverse loca por cosas absurdas, pero no podía negar que su novia tenía imaginación.

* * *

><p><em>* ¿Dónde está la mantequilla salada?<em>

* * *

><p>Esto le ocurrió a una conocida mía que la presionaron y dijo en vez de decir algo como "Hola" dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza que resultó ser eso. Cuando me lo contó me dio un ataque de risa impresionante, no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Me dijo que se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo dicho y le dije que con su permiso lo publicaba y a ver que impresión causaba.<p>

Os preguntaréis la razón de que salga Ethan Nott en el fic y que sea novio de Dominique. Es culpa de _Gui_ y su puñetero fic _Dominó_. Por su culpa esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de la tercera generación. Te odio Gui (y ya me estás dando las gracias por hacerte publicidad).

¿Reviews?

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
